In restricted areas with dense populations, transportation vehicles are already in a state of saturation even subways or overhead bridges fail to relieve the traffic congestion. This situation mainly results from the arbitrary parking of cars at the roadside. With the limited availability of parking lots, the parking area at the roadside are conveniently used by drivers for their own convenience. If the length of the parking space available is approximately the same as that of the driver's car and there is no extra room left, the driver, even with high driving skills, cannot park his or her car in the parking space or drive the car therefrom. The inventor strongly feels that parking a car in a limited space is a time-wasting and pains-taking undertaking.
The conventional hydraulic drive type lateral driving device for a car comprises four sets of lifting wheels on the axle and chassis of a car and use a battery as a power source to drive the hydraulic device so as to achieve horizontal extension and retraction, thereof, the operating sequence of this system as a whole being controllable from a an control panel which is installed on the instrument panel. However, such a structure tends to have an adverse effect on the whole structure of the car because the lateral driving device is suspended onto from the axle, and the power source, namely, the battery, tends to fail to actuate the lateral driving device if the battery is run down so that although this system can affect lateral movement of a car it still suffers from the disadvantages described above.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the abovementioned drawbacks. It is a lateral driving device employing the available accesory devices of a car to use the engine torque of the car in neutral as the required power through a number of improving modifications and field experiments, and its operating sequence can be controlled by a remote control device for parking the car.
The primary object of the present invention is to offer a device for laterally driving a car towards the left or right through installing four sets of retractable driving wheels to the bottom of the car. A reciprocating hydraulic cylinder on each driving wheel lifts the car from the ground, and a hydraulic motor drives the corresponding driving wheel.
A secondary object of the present invention is to offer a device which does not affect the normal driving of a car when the driving wheel is retracted beneath the chassis between the bumper and the vehicle wheel.
Another object of the present invention is to offer a device to simplify the hydraulic system thereof to systematically control the operation thereof by means of remote-control so as to make the operation thereof more simple and convenient.
Another object of the present invention is to offer a device to be actuated by the engine torque of a car in neutral as the power source of a hydraulic pump thereof so as to lower the cost of said device and to decrease the required installation space thereof.